The Flaw in His Love
by BeetleBug737
Summary: A story of the Harvest King's love and loss . Harvest Moon Animal Parade


**Hey! For those who have been following/reading my fanfic I am so sorry I haven't added new chapters! A family matter came up and it was just sorted out, so expect new chapters soon. This is just a poem I came up with based off of Animal Parade, so enjoy!**

He sat upon the mountain brooding, over his loss of the one he loved. He watched her life from far up high, from his loft way up above.

He fell for her from her heroic deeds, her gorgeous eyes, the way she breathes, the way her hair comes in a bob, right under her dainty chin.

Sadly though, he lost it all. He may have waited a bit too long. For now it was not him who enjoyed her charms, but a peach-haired boy, with scraggly arms.

As he watched from up above, he saw her with the ones she loved. Two children, a girl and boy, both peach-haired, playing with toys, and the purple-eyed one she married.

"How could this have happened?" he bellows "And why all to me?" How could this scrawny fellow get the girl, and not he?

He calmed down and began to think "There must be a better reason. He must have done something to her. Put her in a trance perhaps? Something only he could cure?"

"No" he said, pacing the stone. "Only the wizard could do THAT. Of course he could have paid the wizard, that evil little rat."

"I cannot take this any longer!" He yelled from filling with anger. "I am the one who is stronger and to her, he may be a stranger."

I will break her from her trance and kill that evil slippery cod. He cannot be better than me, for he is not a god!"

The next morning, he met her at her door, her family still asleep. She quickly hushed him at the door and told him not to make a peep.

He said some un-writable words, (a spell used to lift any trance) And when she stood in silence he knew this was his chance.

He told her her husband was evil, and how happy he and she could be, if she came with him to the mountaintop for all eternity.

She of course, politely declined, saying she loved the peach-haired man, and of how she would lose her mind without her children, Katie and Dan.

He left in a hurry, a puff of smoke, and could not believe she loved such a bloke. How could she resist a god, and say with her perfect lips, she loved the purple-eyed man?

He was angry, full of rage, all the emotions that he caged burst forth, into the open.

His anger caused such a storm, but as he looked down, he saw her and her family, safe and warm. That cause his anger to boil over and as he yelled from up above, He killed her children, Katie and Dan, and the peach-haired man she loved.

He went to her a few days later. She was standing at three graves. He did not feel like a traitor but that maybe her love for him was now ablaze.

As he walked over in prideful steps, but the widow turned to see, the god who made this island, walking over to she.

He stopped in his tracks, seeing the flame in her eyes. Her black gloves on her hands wet from the hours that she cried.

She yelled at him and screamed at him, she knew what he had done. Who else would have wanted to kill her husband, her daughter, and her son?

She told him in anger that she hated him for one, and also she told him he had not won. She screamed for her broken heart and yelled for her beloved. She told the god she hated him and he should go back above.

He flew very solemnly, back up to the skies. He had no idea the next morning he would be in for a surprise.

The pretty girl had killed herself in sadness and in grief. The god could not face himself for his unwillingness in belief.

He went to see his sister and begged for the girl's return. Before, he did not realize how the tables would turn.

"Cephia," he pleaded, "We must have this girl at all costs! You have to bring her back before such a gem is lost!"

"Ignis," she said with a stern look upon her face "She is happy now, with Katie and Dan and her husband, Chase. I will not bring her back for you, the killer of her life. Perhaps next time you find a married girl, you will stop and think twice."

It was then he realized, from his loft up above, exactly where he had gone wrong: The flaw in his love.

**I know it was kind of depressing, but I tried my best. Please leave a review on how I did! I would really appreciate it. Thanks.**


End file.
